


me and thee

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Detectives, Gen, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow





	me and thee

Me and thee

is more than a slogan  
more than motivation  
or partners  
on our beat  
every snitch knows  
we are more  
than police  
we are  
humans  
first

 

we need  
a good   
nights sleep  
to be  
who we are  
do what we do  
we need to be human  
humanity  
loyalty  
are more  
than words  
for us  
to be

  
me and thee


End file.
